


You Say There’s No Place You’d Rather Be When You’re Lying Next To Me

by lesbians



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Kissing To Avoid Certain Torture As A Result Of Girls Gambling, Love Confessions, Vriska’s Shenanigans, this has taken me three months yall. it’s not worth it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians/pseuds/lesbians
Summary: Vriska was dreaming about Terezi.That was dumb.





	You Say There’s No Place You’d Rather Be When You’re Lying Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> the lady doth use the word “protest” so much y’all. it’s become a problem.
> 
>  
> 
> methinks

Vriska was dreaming about Terezi.

That was dumb, by the way. Dreaming of your ex moirail slash secret flushcrush was so unbelievably dumb that Vriska wanted to pull out her hair and shove it down her own throat. And, yet, there she was, reliving a moment in which she and Terezi were playing on the beaches of Alternia, not a care in the world. Those were simpler times. 

Now that was all messed up. Now Spidermom was dead and all the Alternian beaches were destroyed and Terezi insisted on dragging her along on a quest to find some stupid dragon or possibly egg that she dreamed about despite showing unbelievably pitch emotions for her. And Vriska no longer felt PALE feelings towards Terezi. She couldn’t even reciprocate her pitch ones. NOOOOO, she had to deal with the gross icky human romance feelings.

Disgusting.

Terezi shook Vriska awake, rubbing her head groggily. The blueblood jumped up with a start, regretting it immediately as her head swam.

“Woah,” she said, lying back down. “Bad idea. What’s going on?”

“We got knocked out,” Terezi hissed. “Thanks to YOU. You really had to put weights in your dice?” 

“Hey, we won, didn’t we?” Vriska argued. Terezi shook her head.

“Nope. Like I said, we got knocked out. Our components found out that SOMEONE was cheating and acted accordingly. We’re broke.” She crossed her arms. “Nice job.”

“Whatever. If they hadn’t found out, we would have been rich because of me.” Terezi threw her hands in the air, an exasperated look on her face.

“We don’t NEED to be rich, Vriska! I told you, finding the dragon’s egg has NOTHING to do with money. This is for the good of the team.” 

“Oh, zip it, Pyrope,” Vriska snapped. She sat up again, slowly this time, and looking around.

They weren’t in a cell or anything, they were just beat up and left for dead in the middle of town. Amateurs. Regardless, if they- or more specifically, if VRISKA was spotted walking around like she was fine, there would be even more trouble.

“Hey, Tez,” Vriska whispered. “You see that guy selling cloaks?”

“Yeah,” Terezi said, loud and clear. “Super sketchy. What about it?”

“Lower your voice,” Vriska hissed. “And, yeah, it’s defs sketch but we gotta get some. I don’t want those gamblers finding us. Who KNOWS what they’d do?”

“Whatever,” Terezi said. “You’re definitely just saving your own butt.”

“Whaaaaat?” Vriska dragged out. “Well, yes, maybe. Shut up. We need those cloaks.” 

She grabbed Terezi’s wrist and dragged her towards the cart selling cloaks. She casually slipped two of them and ran off. Terezi groaned, rolled her eyes, and ran after her.

“Hey, genius!” she hissed at Vriska. “If you don’t wanna look suspicious, don’t STEAL from people and then RUN OFF WITH THEIR MERCHANDISE. Just a suggestion.”

Vriska ignored her remark and shoved a cloak in her direction. The two of them silently fastened their new clothes on. Vriska stared Terezi up and down. She was completely unrecognizable from the back, and most of the hood covered her face. She gave her friend an “ok” sign and lead her off down an alleyway. They walked like that for a bit, Vriska leading the way and Terezi softly grumbling about the situation in the background. 

They turned a corner, and Vriska made a startled sound and stopped dead in her tracks. Terezi, irritable as ever, tapped her shoulder impatiently. Vriska shoved her hand away and brought a finger to her lips, silently willing her to not say anything. 

“What’s going on?” Terezi whispered. Vriska pushed her away from the view of anyone near the opening of the alleyway.

“It’s THEM,” she hissed. “The guys we janked.” Terezi tried to peek over Vriska’s shoulder, but the taller girl shoved her flat on her feet.

“Knock it off, I wanna see!” Vriska’s eyes were wide as she shook her head. “Whoa. This is really freaking you out, huh?” 

“These dude don’t know what we’re doing. They won’t go the torture route, which would give us a window to escape. They’ll just kill us right on the spot.”

“They’re not gonna kill us,” Terezi protested, looking behind Vriska.

“Are they getting closer?” The blueblood whispered. 

“Um. Well... yes.” Vriska looked like she was starting to panic. “Look, don’t get your panties in a twist. We can blend into the surroundings.”

“Yeah, you see a lot of hiding places around here?” She ran a hand through her hair, pulling the cloak away from her face.

“Don’t do that,” Terezi said. “They’ll see your face.” 

“That won’t matter. How close are they? Are they heading this way?”

They were really close. Terezi thought through her options quickly, and decided to take the least violent route. She looked to Vriska, cheeks flushed bright with teal.

“Kiss me. It will hide both of our faces, and PDA makes people uncomfortable.” Vriska gave her a shocked look. “Please don’t make this worse than it needs to be. Just kiss me.”

Vriska pressed her lips onto Terezi’s right before the group walked into the alleyway. Terezi opted to keep her eyes open, leaning back against the wall to further shield their bodies from view.

“Oi, think we should check them out?” Terezi wanted to stamp her feet and complain. Dragging this out was unnecessary! 

“No, check out their cloaks. Even if we did pull em aside, they wouldn’t talk.” The owner of the voice began to walk away, chatting with his partner the whole time.

“Oh, you mean they’re part of that religious group? The one with the lowbloods?” 

“Yeah. Don’t forget, the girl we’re after was cerulean.”

Terezi waited until the voices had trailed off completely before pushing Vriska away and gasping for air. Vriska’s pupils were blown when she looked at her friend.

“...Um.” She gulped.

“We don’t have to talk about it. Let’s go.” Terezi spun on her heel, opting to not remove her cloak in case they ran into anyone again.

“Wait, no-!” Vriska jogged up behind her. “Maybe we should! Talk about it, I mean.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Terezi insisted. Vriska groaned.

“Can you quit it with your freaking attitude? I know I haven’t been the nicest person, but you’ve been so WEIRD lately!” Terezi stopped.

“I’m not being ‘weird.’ Maybe I’m just...” Vriska place a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows.

“Just what?” 

“...Uncomfortable,” Terezi spat, face flushed. Vriska blinked.

“Okay, so? I’m not thrilled about this situation either, but-“

“With you,” Terezi stressed. “I’m uncomfortable with you.” She paused, heart hammering in her chest. “...Or, maybe just, like. The way you make me feel. It’s like-“

“Go ahead,” Vriska said. “Say it. I know how you feel. And I am trying to make up for how I acted when we were younger, but-“

“YOU MAKE ME FEEL WEIRD!” Terezi shouted. “But it’s not horrible! It’s actually... kind of nice?”

“...What are you saying, Tez?” Vriska asked, taking a hesitant step forward. Terezi closed her eyes.

“I’m not entirely sure.” She went quiet for a moment, and Vriska was about to complain about it before she spoke again. “...To be honest, I think I subconsciously made the decision to bring you along on this trip so I could quit repressing these weird feelings towards you.”

“...Okay, you’ve gotta stop spending so much time with Lalonde.” Terezi sniffed and scowled at her.

“Process what I’m saying, Serket.” Vriska blinked when Terezi raised her eyebrows. “...Jegus. Okay. So, you know how humans don’t really have quadrants-“

“HOLY SPOTTED MILK BEAST!” A few trolls turned and looked at Vriska upon her outburst. She hunched her shoulders and flushed bright blue. “How can you just talk about the humans like that?” She hissed. Terezi frowned.

“It’s how I feel towards you,” she said. Vriska rolled her eyes.

“Okay, dummy, but the humans are supposed to stay a secret, remember? You don’t just- wait.” Her eyes went even wider. “...You- I... huhhhh?” Her cheeks felt hot.

“What?! You wanna pretend you don’t like me back?! I heard you earlier. You talk in your sleep!”

“No I don’t!” Vriska protested.

“Fine. So you don’t like me then? In a romantic fashion?”

“...I’m serious about you hanging out with Lalonde. That was scary.” Terezi blinked at her. “Fine. Yes, I... human-romance-like-you.”

“Awesome,” Terezi hissed.

“Yeah,” Vriska shot back. “Super cool.” She crossed her arms.

“...Sooo,” Terezi dragged out. “You wanna hold hands on our way to the dragon egg?” Vriska’s eyes widened. 

“...YES.”

So the two walked hand-in-hand, cloaks disguising their figures and Vriska covering her flushed face with her free hand.

She’d have to ask Lalonde for tips. Darn. And after all the times she warned Terezi about talking to her that very afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ending Was Really Choppy But hhhhhh GIRLS


End file.
